foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Resort
Premise Rocki becomes friends with a pup who ran away from an obedience school. Plot At a street, somewhere in town, a brown puppy with a black collar spots some hot dogs at a stand, but when He's about to take a bite, He sees Rocki being chased by the Cat Pack. He pay no mind and tries to get a bite of the hot dogs, but falls, removing a wood block which makes the cart move into traffic and crashes near the Cat Pack, scaring them away. Rocki thanks the Puppy, who introduces Himself as Bogey, who claims to live in a castle. The Cart's owner comes after Bogey who wrecked the cart, but He and Rocki escape. At the Mansion, Fencer shows off His skills by breaking targets shaped like rats. The Rat Brothers see this and get themselves ready to attack Fencer each one wearing a red circle on Their stomach. The Rats grab Fencer by the leg and drag Him away as Foofur tells the Rats to chill out. Rocki comes in the mansion and introduces Bogey to the others and informs them that He saved Her from Vinnie's gang and lives in a castle. Foofur then says that there are no Castles in Willowby. Bogey hesitantly tells Them that His master took the Castle to Hawaii. Rocki then asks Her uncle if Bogey can stay. Foofur howls to ask the dogs if there are any runaway pups, and since there aren't any, Foofur says that Bogey can stay for some time. but, while Bogey then tries to find a place to sleep, He accidentally knocks over some stuff. In the Kitchen, Rocki sees Bogey is bathing in the sink to wash the mud after digging up a shoe. Rocki then notices that It's Louis' lucky chewing shoe and has to rebury it and fast. Bogey complies and leaves the kitchen but forgets to turn off the water. in the backyard, as Rocki and Bogey rebury the shoe, Louis spots the two, but gets drenched, as Hazel gets flooded out of the kitchen, who demands to know who left the water running. Bogey in a panic, pins the blame on Rocki. Foofur then alerts the others that Mrs. Escrow is inside the house, as She enters She screams after seeing the kitchen floor partially flooded, places Pepe on the counter and mops up the floor. Pepe then goes to the backyard to locate Foofur's gang. He spots Foofur and tries to bite His tail, but bites down on an end of a hose, as Foofur turns on a faucet, making Pepe still biting down on the hose to go out of control, and after landing He tries to run, but Bogey who thinks its a game of hide and seek, grabs Pepe, as Mrs. Escrow comes outside to see where Her Chihuahua went. Louis flicks Pepe to Mrs. Escrow, as She get Pepe home. Louis, fed up with Bogey's antics, suggests that he leaves. everyone agrees, including Foofur who requests Bogey to go back to the Obedience School, Bogey asks Foofur on how He knew. Foofur answers that the Dog Tag is from the "Doggone Dog Obedience Camp". Bogey doesn't want to come back since He keeps flunking every course, and doesn't want to disappoint His owner. Foofur and the others offer to take Him back to the School. At the School, after everyone else enters, Fencer is hesitant to enter since the school is full of dogs, but goes inside. As the gang sees the obstacles, Bogey informs them that it's the obstacle course, ad He's sure to fail. As the others (except Fencer) get Bogey to His kennel, Louis asks if they can have some food, Bogey says yes as they eat, but They are locked inside for the night. As morning came, the gang is fast asleep, but wakes up as Bogey tells the others that Ms. Grody the School's owner is coming and Foofur and His friends hide in the dog house. Ms. Grody (who knew Bogey ran away) then tells Bogey that He'll graduate one way or another as She has the pups ready themselves. While stuck in Bogey's house, Foofur, Thinking that Bogey might need help with the obstacle course, manage to free themselves. At the obstacle course, Lulubelle, a student completes the obstacle course in less than a minute, and when Bogey gets His turn, He trips up. Foofur then says that Bogey is in desperate need of help, as Fencer suggests to hide. Ms. Grody lets Bogey try again. as He tries again, Louis helps Him up the wall, Fritz-Carlos helps go through the windmill, and Foofur gets him to the half-buried pipe. Ms. Grody thinks that Bogey might beat the course record. but as Bogey gets to the log jump He trips up and crashes into the logs, causing them to roll and crash into the tarp supports, causing the tarp to fall on the spectators. Rocki suggests that They run away, but Ms. Grody chastises Bogey for failing to cross the finish line, as the other students are to search for an object. the students sense something as Bogey sniffs around. The Three students spot and chase Fencer. Bogey is digging around and gets a canister and brings it to Ms. Grody who was berating the other students for such conduct about chasing Fencer. But Her disdain becomes happiness when She sees Bogey with the Canister, which contains the Diplomas. Ms. Grody tells the owners to claim the Graduates. after all the other students are picked up, Bogey was disappointed that His owner didn't show up. but just as Foofur offers to let Bogey stay with the others, Bogey's owner who is also accident-prone comes, apologizes for being late, and picks Him up as Bogey waves goodbye to the gang as They march home. Errors/Trivia * The Cat Pack make Their first appearance, except for the blue one. * Rocki grades Fencer's skills in Hazel's place, when She was about to introduce Bogey to the gang. * When the Gang is locked in Annabell is seen without Her neck ribbon. * After the log jump mishap, Rocki speaks "Now, We're really in Trouble", She speaks in Bogey's voice. * As Foofur's gang march home, Bogey is seen instead of Rocki. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rocki Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots